degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: Next Class (Season 2)
The upcoming 16th season of Degrassi (second season of Degrassi: Next Class) will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada under their teen block F2N and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Main Cast Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who's making up for his past. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who's moving past heartbreak. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who's following her passion. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who's looking for love. *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir, a student activist and feminist who, while putting her hijab on every morning, considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also hiding a secret. *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song, a button-down keener on the outside, an erratic thrill-seeker on the inside, she lives in the moment. *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker repeating his junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Sophomores (Class of 2017) *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron, a strong and dominant lesbian who's been labeled as the next Mark Zuckerberg. *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who's misunderstood. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, a mysterious introvert who's Frankie's twin brother. *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir, an entrepreneurial millionaire trapped in the body of a 10th grade nerd. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is smarter than you think. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj, a hopeless romantic with a flare for the dramatic. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon Carter, Zig's former best friend turned rival now friend. (Grade 11) Adults *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, the Hollingsworth Kids' lenient, yet abusive father who is the Mayor of Toronto. *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother who has recently gotten a divorce from her husband and is coping with it. *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and mistress. *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoë's mother *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin, Maya's caring mother who has multiple sclerosis *Cheri Maracle as Ms. Cardinal, Grace's caring mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Ashley Comeau as Ms. Badger, the Chemistry teacher. *Michael Brown as Mr. Mitchell, the Creative Writing teacher. Trivia * Episodes List Promos & Videos Gallery Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 16